Hope for a Love
by YukimaraMegumi
Summary: "Seeing is believing"... Then why did i still hoped for it to happen? GrayLu, ONESHOT. Day 4-Hope


_**Lucy's POV:**_

_Why Gray… Why?! How _could I be so stupid… to hope that he would ever choose me for him. It is already obvious that he likes Juvia but… why did I still hope for the impossible…?

* * *

~****Flashback**~**

_Okay! Today I am going to tell Gray how I felt ever since I met him till now. I wonder how he will react. Hehe… Seeing his shocked face will be absolutely priceless! _I skipped my way from my apartment to the guild. Today, I, Lucy Heartfilia, have finally decided to muster my courage and confess my love to non-other than Fairy Tail's one and only stripper and exhibitionist, Gray Fullbuster.

The moment I opened the guild doors, I was greeted by a flying chair. Luckily, I managed to dodge it in time. That my friend, is only the smallest portion of the fight between 'Salamander' and 'Ice-queen'. *Sigh* just thinking about Gray makes my heart flutter and make this feeling of fluff in the pit of my stomach.

"Tch! I told you it is salmon. NOT pink!"

"Whatever flame brain. It does not change the fact that it is still PINK."

"Stripper!"

"Tabasco freak!"

"Exhibitionist!" By then they are bumping-no-slamming their foreheads together. And glare at each other.

"Droopy eyes!"

"Do I see some certain people fighting?!" Fairy Tail's 'Titania', Erza screeched from the other side of the guild and walked towards the duo with her infamous dark emitting aura and her strawberry short cake on one of her palm.

"No madm! We are getting along REALLY well! We were just having a friendly chat of throwing insults, right Natsu?"

"Aye sir!"

I sweatdropped at the usual sight of Natsu and Gray, having one of their arms swung onto the other's shoulder while having a silly expression plastered on their faces, which in short, also known as "Happy No. 2" stated by me. _Okay… Now, Gray is already at the bar. This is the perfect chance! I should confess to him now!_ I inhaled a big deep breath and walked towards the bar, trying to calm my thumping heart.

"Hi Gray! Can you-"

"Gray-sama~! Juvia would like to have a talk with Gray-sama. Can Gray-sama please follow Juvia outside?" Juvia ran up to him with hearts in her eyes and a blushing face, clearly interrupting and ignoring the fact that I am still here.

"Sure Juvia." The ever so typical Gray just bluntly replies and shrugged his shoulders before following the squealing Juvia outside the guild. _Hmm… Something fishy is going on right here… Maybe it would be the best if I follow them… It wouldn't hurt to do so right? _So I made up my mind and followed them a few minutes later. I was just looking for the two missing figure when I heard Juvia's voice…

"Juvia loves Gray-sama! Please go out with Juvia."

But I was not expecting the next action. I gasped at the sight of Gray, hugging Juvia! Does it… means that he returns her feelings. My heart just shattered into pieces that cannot be counted. Tears gathered in my eyes and threatened to fall. Soon, drops of tears rolled down my cheek, burning my eyes from the persisting it. I… I could not bear to look this anymore! So, I just run and run… Run far ,far away from the guild and heading towards the unknown forest that was not so far away from where I am.

"Luce!" I heard Natsu's voice called out from behind. I didn't look back. I couldn't. It will just burden Natsu and what's worse, he might tell Team natsu, in short, Gray Fullbuster. _Gray…_ His name echoed in my head. I buried my face with both of my hands and continue to run… away where no one can find.

* * *

_**~**Flashback end**~**_

Not long, I tripped and fell, in result, cutting my right knee. Blood oozed out from the wound and the agony was just excruciating, partially because of the heavy rain. I tore a piece of fabric from my skirt and wrapped it around the injury after washing the blood of with rainwater. Rain just got heavier so I took shelter under the gingko tree if I am not wrong. Although it was not able to shelter me perfectly from the heavy downpour, it was still fine… As long as I am away from Gray, I am okay… Gray…

"Why… W-why me?" I sobbed as I hugging my knees that I brought up to my chest together tightly. The unbearable pain shot up at my injured knee but I couldn't care less about it. All I want to do now, is to cry, sob my heart out and let my emotions flow…

_**Normal POV:**_

_Meanwhile, at the guild…_

Gray was at the bar, drinking his ice beer he ordered not long ago, when out of the sudden, the doors of the guild flew open. Though it was a usual thing for Fairy Tail to see the door being kicked down, something was different today.

"Gray you bastard! Where are you?!" an infuriated Natsu who had fire surrounding his body, his eyebrows crossed, gnashing his teeth and his outraged eyes glared when he caught sight of the ice-mage.

Gray, on the other hand, was baffled why the hell Natsu was that fuming mad but nevertheless thought of it like a usual daily fight that they always have. Natsu and Gray have this friendly rivalry in everything they do **(I repeat, EVERYTHING, including a certain person they both cherish but one as a friend, one as a…) **but that is not the case here.

"I see… Wanna go? Flame brai-"

The sound of the punch resounded within the walls of the guild. That action, gained everyone's attention and their eyes laid on the still enraged Natsu and the bewildered-looking Gray whose face was bruise from the impact of the punch. Somehow, there is something different about Natsu. _But what? _Gray thought as he tried to figure out what was bothering his rival-slash-nakama. At that very moment, Erza came rushing into the scene.

"NATSU AND GRAY! Stop it this in-"

"Shut up Erza. You do not need to get involved in this matter."Natsu interrupted Erza with a tint of pure seriousness in his voice.

By then, thousands of whisperings were washed into the hall, all about the situation happening. No one, absolutely NO ONE has ever defined the famous Titania. Hearing Natsu's smart statement is clearly shocking. One, since when did he ever talked in this manner… maybe in a fight that cause his nakama to hurt? But that wasn't the case. Two, Natsu always have respect Erza and would never talked back as he is scared of the wrath he would soon face but now… it is a shocker. Even Erza herself was flabbergasted, but did not take further action next because of three reasons, one, she did not want to get involved in this situation, secondly, she was curious of what was happening and lastly, she had never seen Natsu this angry ever since the Tower of Heaven incident.

Natsu turned back at Gray, grabbed his collar of his shirt that was surprising still there and bumped their foreheads together, hard. Natsu's defiant stare grew more intense when Gray mentioned what the heck was up with him.

"What did you do, stripper?!"

_Me? Do what? What did I do?! _Gray mentally shouted in his thought but surprisingly he replied,

"W-what" weakly in fact. The mighty Gray Fullbuster is now a bit scared of the Natsu right now.

Natsu was clearly incensed with his reply, he gripped the collar harder which was making the ice-mage suffocate.

"What? You have the guts to say what?! What I meant by is what did you do to Lucy?!" Gray's eyes widened with revelation. _Did something happen to Lucy?!_

"I said. What. Did. You. Do. To. Lucy!?" Gray was still speechless about what Natsu said earlier on. _Is Lucy alright? Is she hurt? Why is Natsu so angry with me? _These three questions rang through his mind again and again.

"Why was she crying when she ran out?! HUH?! Answer me Gray!" Everyone was really dumbfounded this time. Natsu never addresses Gray by his first name for anything unless it is for mocking him.

Gray's body acted by itself and ran out of the guild, looking for the celestial mage. Rain got heavier every passing minute and Gray was having a hard time finding Lucy.

* * *

"Damn it LUCY! Where are you?!" His voice was unheard due to the thunder that came at the same time as he yelled. Gray ran into the forest, hoping that he would find Lucy. He panted heavily and was about to go frantic when he heard a melodious voice through the forest,

_Skies are crying, I am watching__  
__Catching teardrops in my hands_

"Lucy?" Gray followed the singing voice that can be heard despite the rain.

_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.__  
__Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?_

Gray ran and shouted her name, but there was no answer. But, he did not give up.

_You can take everything I have__  
__You can break everything I am__  
__Like I'm made of glass__  
__Like I'm made of paper__  
__Go on and try to tear me down__  
__I will be rising from the ground__  
__Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper…_

Gray came face-to-face with a messed up Lucy, whose blonde hair was in a mess, knee wrapped up with a piece of fabric and what make his heart break the most was her red puffy eyes and the tears that were streaming down her porcelain face. Lucy, who just realized that Gray was there, had her eyes widened before looking down at the ground. Gray noticed it and sat down beside her, but she shifted to her side creating a greater distance between Gray and her.

"So… You okay?"

"You think?" Lucy retorted back but not meeting him in his eyes. Gray, who is rather an impatient person grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and turned towards him.

"Damn it Lucy! What the hell is wrong with you?! Speak!"

"OKAY! You want ME to speak?! Who was the one acting all lovey-dovey with Juvia at the back of the guild huh?! You know that I like you and I was hoping you would like me too but…" Lucy trailed off, with her bangs hiding her eyes. Gray, who finally understands the situation going on, locked Lucy in his arms and tightened it. Lucy was surprised and was about to push him away when Gray said,

"Please Lucy… Just stay like this for a while…" Lucy, as you know is a generous person who would do anything to help people, just listened and let Gray hugged her. She could feel his heartbeat going faster and faster from the embrace and took it as a chance to confess to him.

"I like you Lucy." Lucy was taken off guard with his sudden confession and finally smiled before replying,

"I like you too… Gray…" Lucy eyelids felt heavy and she fell asleep with her head on Gray's shoulder. Gray let out a small chuckle but stroking her bangs off her face and cooing into her ear,

"I always have, Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy clearly heard him saying that and smiled to herself. Maybe hoping is not so bad after all…

* * *

_**~!"Friends can help each other. A true friend is someone who lets you total freedom to be yourself - especially to feel. Or, not feel. Whatever you happen to be feeling at the moment is fine with them. That's when what real love amounts to - letting a person be what he really is" -By Jim Morrison~**_

_**I hope you enjoy the fanfic! Ja Ne! Oh! and Happy GrayLu week!**_


End file.
